Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 8 (Feelings we have)
Feelings we have is the eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN looks for anything to get warm. *CHARLI does exercises to get warm. *NATHAN paints a picture of himself with different colours for every feeling. *CHARLI does different moves for every feeling. *TIM finds feelings in himself and in his guitar. *CHARLI feels so swoggely. *Chats help KELLIE because she can't get to sleep. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a cricket (Tim) that wants to make a cricket noise but he's afraid of leaving his grass, his friends (Kathleen the bee, Kellie the butterfly and Charli the cricket) help him. Gallery Kathleen S2 E8.png Charli S2 E8 1.png Nathan S2 E8.png Charli S2 E8 2.png Tim S2 E8.png Charli S2 E8 3.png Kellie S2 E8.png Sharing Stories S2 E8.png Trivia *After the song of the week, this episode starts with the kids in the frame. *During Kathleen's segment, she reads a Hi-5 magazine. *During Nathan's segment, Kathleen wore the same costume from Three Wishes, though that song wasn't released yet. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns When I feel cold I'm not sure what to do I wanna be snuggly and a-warm Should I be out in the sun having fun Or should I be ... down in bed instead. When I feel cold I'm not sure what to do I wanna be snuggly and a-warm Should I be out in the sun having fun Or should I be ... down in bed instead. ;Body move #01 When I feel cold I don't know what to do I wanna be snuggly and warm Should I be out in the sun having fun Or should I be ... down in bed instead. ;Shapes in space Yellow when I'm happy Red for energy Orange bright things of my life Pink for feeling free Blue for when I'm feeling calm I see it in my mind Green around my heart for love And peace for purple's fine Colours for my feelings Very soon you'll see The multicoloured rainbow Bright happy parts of me. Yellow when I'm happy Red for energy Orange bright things of my life Pink for feeling free Blue for when I'm feeling calm I see it in my mind Green around my heart for love And peace for purple's fine Colours for my feelings Very soon you'll see The multicoloured rainbow Bright happy parts of me. ;Body move #02 Star jumps when I'm happy High kick for energy Stomping let my anger show Spinning feeling free Rocking when I'm feeling sad Somewhere in my heart Hands across my heart for love Floating peace and calm They are all my feelings There for you to see The multimovement rainbow grooving Amazing parts of me. Star jumps when I'm happy High kick for energy Stomping let my anger show Spinning feeling free Rocking when I'm feeling sad Somewhere in my heart Hands across my heart for love Floating peace and calm They are all my feelings There for you to see The multimovement rainbow grooving Amazing parts of me. ;Making music Sad lad, not so glad Droopy, .... Jumpy, bumpy, slumpy, thumpy Worry, scary, flurry, hurry. Grumpy, thumpy, bumpy, thumpy Barky, ..., sparky, lucky. Shy, shy, ... Lovy, ..., cuddly, snuggly. Happy, scrappy, clappy, snappy Please ... Sad lad, not so glad Droopy, ... Jumpy, bumpy, slumpy, ... Worry, scary, flurry, hurry Grumpy, thumpy, bumpy, thumpy Bumpy, barky, sparky, lucky Shy, shy, ... Lovy, ..., cuddly, snuggly Happy, scrappy, clappy, snappy Play the day and I'm okay. ;Body move #03 When you feel all swoggely That's how I feel today You don't know what to do with yourself So you swoggle the day away. When you feel all swoggely That's how I feel today You don't know what to do with yourself So you swoggle the day away. When you feel all swoggely That's how I feel today You don't know what to do with yourself So you swoggle the day away. ;Word play Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmering bright Good night moon silver and light Cuddle up with my blanket, cuddle up real tight Close my eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmering bright Good night moon silver and light Cuddle up with my blanket, cuddle up real tight Close my eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmering bright Good night moon silver and light Cuddle up with my blanket, cuddle up real tight Close my eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. ;Sharing stories Welcome to my garden ... grass so green I think it's really cool 'Cause it's the only place I've seen. Welcome to my garden ... grass so green I think it's really cool 'Cause there's so much that's to be seen. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about snuggling down Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about shyness Category:Ep about swoggely Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about lullabies Category:Ep about crickets Category:Ep about grass Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about fears Category:Ep about trying & being able